Equestrian Love Affair
by Scootaloo22
Summary: A new dawn is rising in the world of Equestria and a human suddenly pops out of nowhere, he has knowledge of this wonderful land, but is scared of being in a new place and having to make friends. Will he make friends and maybe find love? Chapter 6 is up now, my longest yet, Books ARE fun
1. Chapter 1 Disappearance

Chapter 1 - Strange New World

(Hey there yall, lol im not really good with the whole Chapter naming, still a little rusty though but ill try my hardest with this first chapter, which technicly is the second, well here i go)

As he lay there on the futon louger he and his roommate had in the living room, Kevin thought about all the events going on today that he'd be part of. Well he had really nothing at all to do, living a acceptable way of life his whole day was spent either watching the dog while his roommate was out or doing a few hours of chores. He had no job since moving to this city and he didnt really mind as he barely had an expences, food paid for with stamps.

Kevin stretches out on the futon letting out a little yawn after he took his nap not getting much sleep that night, he takes a quick glance at Daisy the 10 month old chiquaqua mix that he and his roommate adopted from the pound and tryed not to chuckle as he snuck past her little bed which was laying infront of the coffee table which was about 2 feet away from his computer chair.

The dog perks her ears some but doesnt wake up, he breathes a sigh of relieve and relaxes in his computer chair stretching, hearing a few nice pops in his back he lets out an even more relaxed sigh rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glances up at the desktop screen having a picture of princess Luna and Twilight making out on it, smirking some he brings Firefox up and starts to browse around different sites letting the dog sleep.

Equestria having turned Discord back to stone*

All mane 6 girls breathe sighs of relive having defeated another villian and saving the day. They were praised by Celestia and all the ponys in the room, being lifted by the other ponys and carryed around the room in celebritory fashion nothing more lifted their spirits.

The party afterwards was wild compaired to the usual parties held in canterlot castle and the mane 6 were quickly tired out, after saying their goodbyes, Twilight Sparkle walked up to Princess Celestia once more the room having crowded out.

Celestia a few feet taller than Twilight glances down at her with a big smile her eyes closed as she does so, she reopens them and places a hoof against her students back nodding,"Great work today Twilight, you defeated Discord and helped all the ponys in Equestria escape his chaotic rule." taking her hoof away she nudged her head with a notion for Twilight to follow her to the balcony outside, Twilight follows keeping at her princess's side,"Princess would we ever have to deal with Discord again?"

Celestia turns around quickly and shakes her head,"No my student tommorrow im going to go down to the gardens and use a spell that ive learned over the many years since he was last here." she turns back around glancing up at the moon admiring its beauty, her sister doing a good job of creating it, she looks at Twilight with the corner of her eye and not taking her glance from the moon,"It will take some time but me and Luna will seal the statue making sure he never escapes to threaten Equestria again." she enfasizes that with a light tapping of her hoof on the floor.

Twilight admired the moon standing beside her teacher and friend nodding her head,"Well if thats all princess, ill get back to my friends." Celestia gives a quick nod and Twilight bows quickly and rushes off back to her friends.

The princess lets out a small sigh dropping her head and closes her eyes, giving her head a shake she prepares for the time the next night when she would preform the complicated spell.

*Ponyville*

The mane 6 arrive back at ponyville during the middle of the night exhausted from the party and not wanting another one, with Pinkie pie grinning in the carrage looking excited as usual, with her big grin she gives Twilight a poke,"You know im just gonna throw us the biggest party this town has seen." Twilight lets out a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of her neck with her hoof and nods,"Ive had no doubt for a second you would, but id rather get back to my home, could you hold off til tommorrow night?" Pinkie pie grinning again gives her head a quick nod,"Alright ill make you a pinkie swear." lifting her hoof she takes a deep breath and says,"I promise not to throw a party til tommorrow night, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." she brings her hoof up quickly and so close to her eye that Twilight fliched watching her, but Pinkie pie didnt poke herself in the eye.

With the tree house library coming up Twilight climbs off when it stops and waves goodbye to her friends and with a sigh of relive being done with todays events walks up to her tree house warry of wither or not Spike was awake wanting to ambush her to congratulate her.

A few timid and quiet steps later she walked up to the door and brings her hoof up slowly gripping the handle, she opens the door slowly and braces herself.

The room inside was just as it always was, books on the shelf, books piled high in various locations and books on the table, she grinned and walked inside thinking she was totally safe, stepping inside she closed the door behind her, all over her body her muscles ached and she made her way up towards the sleeping area without being bothered and finally spotted Spike passed out in his nest bed mouth halfway open drooling with the blanket tossed half way off.

Giving a little snicker she shakes her head at the sight and slowly walks over, pulling the blanket over spike to give him some warmth and gives his head a little pat with her hoof, thats when she spotted the note beside him, with a look of curiosity she picks it up and opens it," Congratulations Twilight on saving the day, im glad to have such a powerful pony with the most awesome friends, ive gone to bed early in order to wake up and make you a hero's breakfast, your number one assistant Spike."

She smiled and leaned in close to Spike giving his forehead a gentle kiss, once done she walked holding the note to her bed and puts it in the side drawer and with a little yawn she finally snuggles under the covers and drifts off to sleep.

*Earth*

With a smile Kevin finished watching the latest episode of My little pony- Friendship is magic, he was hooked on the show the moment he laid his eyes on it. He was a certified Brony loving the show with all his heart and soul.

Tapping the computer desk he took a quick glance around his apartment from the comfort of his desk chair seeing what he could do, he tugs the headphones back up over his ears and starts to jam out to the dub of the cutie mark crusader theme, having a crush on all 3 of those fillies.

a few hours later of surfing the net, he glances back down at his dog and she was still asleep curled up in his bed, he let out a small snicker and stretches his arm out quickly trying not to make a noise and was able to give her ear a little poke. She lifts her head up and doesnt make any barks, just lays there wagging her tail as energy starts to build up in her body.

"Come on Daisy you gotta go potty?" he looked down at her and she hops out from the bed and starts to run around the entire room excited and energetic like a puppy is, he let out another laugh and quickly catches her and attached her to the leash walking outside with her, it was around midafternoon the sun shining brightly and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of being outside.

Daisy pulled on her leash as she walked with him towards the grassy area in the middle of the apartment complex wagging her tail excited. He shrugs and let her take the lead not really caring one way or another. After finishing her bussiness she led him around the complex and starts to sniff at her favorite spots. Due to it being March the air was still chilly even with the sun and he shivered when air hit him,"Ugh should have worn my thermal." he says having a bad memory as it was cold the other day when he took her.

After being led around for the next 20 mins he starts to head back to the apartment Daisy in tow, opening his door up he takes a step inside and shivered once more, he reaches down and undoes the leash letting her run around the main living area to wear herself out, he snickers and goes back to his computer chair and stretches watching her and listens to his music once again.

Canterlot castle early in the morning*

Princess Celestia was suprised that she was able to prepare for the spell she was about to do so quickly but once she was done with honing the magic in her horn and meditating for a few hours she hops up. A quick breakfast didnt break her concentration, she needed all the strengh she could get for the morning. Stepping from the castle with two guards and Princess Luna in tow she makes her way to the maze towards the Statute, with both girls standing on either side they start to chant and concentrate the magical energy towards the tips of their horns.

Luna having prepared the night before along with her sister was ready quietly chanting to herself her eyes started to glow some and a ball of energy formed at the tip of her horn, Celestia on the other side, eyes starting to glow the same thing happened and they both shouted and shot the statue with the magic, Discords statue started to glow and cracks formed but when the magic hit the hue from the glow of life inside started to eb and faulter.

The glow started to go away from the top the statue turned grey intil finally reaching the bottom, it was as smooth as a statue as any would be once they were done with the magic lifeless.

Princess Luna flops down onto the ground passed out from over excerting herself, not having a good breakfast, as she was overexcited in helping her sister with a spell, Princess Celestia's eyes stopped glowing as she let out a gasp, her and the guards quickly rush over with Celestia running her hoof threw her sisters mane, she glances up at the guards,"Boys i need you to levetate the princess back to the castle, i dont have it in me to teleport just as of now." they both give a quick nod and with their horn magic they walk with Luna back towards the castle with Celestia trotting slowly in tow.

Once back inside the castle they lay her down in her bed and with a quick nod from Princess Celestia they leave, Celestia brushes her hoof threw Luna's mane once more and Luna opens her eyes letting out a little yawn,"Did we finish the spell sis." she looked up at her with tiredness in her eyes. Celestia quickly nods her head,"The spell was done sister, i felt no trace of discord in the statue and i felt that nothing has gone wrong, now rest, ill have a servant bring you up some breakfast." Luna slowly nods her head and curled up among her pillows.

Celestia gave her sister one more pat before leaving the room going downstairs with the two guards flanking her, she makes her way down to the throne room and sits herself down on the throne letting out a little sigh still sore from doing the spell.

*Ponyville later that night*

A big celebration, Pinkie Pie style was being thrown in the center of town, several booths set up for entertainment and stuff to sell, their were tons of games as well, the whole town out to thank Twilight for saving them once again.

Rainbow Dash slaps her hoove against Twilight Sparkles back letting out a little snort of laughter,"Some party huh Twilight?" Twilight tenses up from the light smack and nodded her head,"Wouldnt expect any less from Pinkie, though i wonder where she is." and just when she said that Pinkie pie walked on by with a lampshade over her head with both girls eyes widdening, Rainbow dash snickers and gave Pinkie's tail a little tug with Pinkie falling over onto her back curling up, which caused Rainbow to laugh more,"Have a little too much applecider Pink?"

Pinkie pie shook her head and started to hicup the smell of cider strong on her lips, Twilight rolled her eyes a little spotting Spike walking up to her and climbing onto her back,"Ahhh this is one heck of a party Twilight." Twilight grinned and nodded her head,"Im glad everyones having a good time, its been awhile since the last one." Spike gave his head a little nod when a loud boom was heard, all the ponys tense up eyes widdened as they stood really still, a crackle was heard a few hundred yards in the forest.

*Earth*

Back home and on his computer Kevin reaches over with his foot giving Daisy a playful rub on the belly with it, Daisy leaned up giving his foot a nuzzle which caused him to smile, he stood back up from his chair the music still blaring over the headphones and he headed towards the kitchen to make himself dinner his roommate having called saying he would be home in 5 mins.

When he stepped past the edge of the bar towards the center of the kitchen a while light started to glow in the center, his eyes widdened a little as he stood still the ball going to the size of a basketball, than about as tall as him.

He felt the energy start to pull him towards the light and with a scream he fell towards it, reapearing in Equestria, the wall of light quickly going out in his world, his roommate Tim opened the door glancing around looking down at Daisy,"Did Kevin leave you here alone girl?"

*Everfree Forest, a field not too far from ponyville*

Kevin screamed loud apearing about 10 feet in the air and lands on his side, he twisted his ankle and hit his head on a rock quickly knocking himself out, but the fall wasnt from that high so he was ok, the last thing he saw before passing out was shadows reflecting off the moon of many bodies walking towards him


	2. Chapter 2  The Finding

Chapter 2

(^^ im glad you guys liked that last chapter and thanks for the advice, another way for me to become a better writer and im trying to decide wither or not they did kill discord, transform him somehow, orrrr sealed him eternally in that statue forever, it works better in my mind)

A light sparkle of sunlight rose over the hills near equestria and hits the town slowly, the ponys start to wake up and do their morning duties. More than just a few talked about the strange incident that happened the night before...

*The Night before*

3 out of the mane 6 and a few of the ponies from the town wondered out to the flower covered valley near the edge of the Everfree forest, they had seen a great flash of white light before everything went dark. They stopped for a few seconds and waited for their eyes to adjust back to darkness, a few unicorns using their horns for light which helped to find whatever was out there.

Ponies spread out but make sure to keep one other pony within a good 4 feet in view as they fan out in a search pattern: Looking in every bush, behind every good sized rock, They look around not totally sure what they would find.

Rainbow Dash with Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy wonder a few feet away from the main group finally spot a sprawled out form of something they haven't seen before, with Fluttershy's eyes widening spotting the strange creature, she took a few timid steps towards whatever it was and gave it a gentle nudge with her hoof while Twilight and Rainbow were at her sides.

The thing, whatever it was, was dressed in a strange form of clothing fit to how its body was shaped, plain, simple clothing. Twilight dash tilted her head a little her horn glowing light as to get a better look at it, the things face facing the ground.

"What do you suppose this thing is." said Rainbow dash giving it a curious poke as well, noticing that it didn't move or react, just sorta laid there and breathed.

Twilight gives it a little nudge with her horn and finally carefully rolled it over onto it's back blinking a little at its strange visage.

Fluttershy lets out a small gasp seeing its face and leans in close to study it and with a small smile looked up at the other two as the big group of ponies gathered up,"Wwwell its not a pony that's for sure." the other ponies nodded in agreement.

"Well it looks like its hurt, i think we should bring it into town for treatment." Twilight says seeing how it was unconscious.

One random pony called out,"It looks a little dangerous, could we at least tie it up?"

Fluttershy snorted a little protective about living creatures and points down at it, her ears slightly lowered,"This creature needs our help, no matter if its a lion or a butterfly, our duties as ponies are to take care of one another and the helpless."

one pony in the back looks away,"Doesnt look so helpless."

Fluttershy gave him a stare which quickly shut him up, Twilight nods her head,"We'll take him back into town to my house, but your right, we need to tie him up." Her horn lights up and the creature gets lifted into the air, one pony who carried a rope with him quickly tied up its front 'legs?' and its back legs making sure not to bind around its sore looking ankle

She lowered him back down and looked around at the other ponies,"We'll need a strong pony to carry this creature into town on their backs, any takers?" she glanced from pony to pony and all looked down and away from her with lowered ears, a little scared of the creature, she let out a little shy and turned to rainbow dash,"Dash do you got this?"

Rainbow dash turned and looked at the creature,"Doesnt look too scary." she quickly turned back and raised a hoof to give twilight a little salute,"Isnt a problem, but if it wakes up and gets angry, it'll be sorry." she said trying to put on a tougher attitude. Twilight raised one eyebrow and Rainbow looked away and lifted the creature up onto her back, she spread her wings out just a little as whatever it was, was kind of smooshing them.

They covered the creature with a blanket except its legs which hung off rainbows back and dragged on the ground behind her as they slowly walk back into town.

*back in ponyville*

Pinkie pie, Rarity and Applejack waited for their friends to return, the lights from the party were still on with about half of the town gone back to their houses, mostly the elderly ponies and the young ponies, the other ponies walked around mane street excited and nervous about what the ponies who left would find.

The tension filled the air as Pinkie pie who was atop a building called out loudly down at them,"Oooooo their coming back guys." she hops down and jumps around excited.

Rarity gave her a stare which caused her to calm down and pat a hoof down against her back,"I wonder what they found Rarity."

Rarity let out a sort sigh,"I hope they hurry up i really need to get to sleep, i have things to do tomorrow." all the excitement didnt make her forget about the dress making and gem hunting she had to do tomorrow, the party did put it in the back of her mind but now she was worried, it was really late now.

The other ponies now enter the town with rainbow dash having a covered form on her back, it seemed to be rather big and Pinkie pies eyes quickly widen and she rushes over,"Oooooooooo what's that?" which causes the other ponies who were left into town to quickly take notice faster than they would have if they had just seen Rainbow carrying the thing on her back.

Twilight nudges Pinkie pie away with a hoof and had a serious look on her face,"Its nothing Pinkie, just something we found out there, its an animal and we think its hurt."

Pinkie pie smiled and nodded her head and lifted the things legs to help carry it, helping her friend rainbow dash out,"Hmm i wonder if its dangerous or not, ehh than ill teach it to smile and not be if it is." she says quickly without thinking

The other town ponies soon have very nervous looks on their faces and shy away

The mane 6 quickly trot down towards Twilights house where Spike and Applejack were waiting, Spike had his hindlegs crossed and was tapping his foot waiting impatiently,"What took you so long?" he soon spotted the creature and his eyes widened with excitement,"Oooo what's that?"

Twilight nudged him aside as well,"Everypony inside. Come on." Twilight and the others go in while the town ponies let out sighs and walk on back home.

Rainbow and Pinkie heft the creature up and carefully put it down on the floor where they had laid out a few blankets, Pinkie without asking yanks the blanket away and lets out a loud gasp,"Oooo wow, look at how weird looking this thing is." she pokes her hoof against its face, its chest and was about to poke its leg when Fluttershy walked over and grabbed her hoof before she could

Fluttershy,"This creature is injured Pinkie, its leg is hurt."

Rarity with a serious look on her face,"And its soooo dirty, look at how messy its clothes are?"

everypony turned their heads to look at her with narrowed eyes.

Rarity blinks before saying still being totally serious,"What?"

Twilight shook her head before going over to the creature and lifted its shoes off finding socks under,"Well it is messy and hurt, everypony help me get these rags off so we can clean it." they strip it down and are even more curious and weirded out at how the creature looked without its clothes on now.

Fluttershy blinked some,"No fur, no wonder it needs clothes."

Twilight nodded her head mentally noting that she needed to add this creature to her notes of study.

Pinkie was able to take this opportunity to give its sore ankle a little poke and Kevin's eyes pop open and he lets out a loud shout of pain.

Rainbow dash nearly zipped up into the air but instead took a few steps back, Fluttershy eeped and dove under a pile of books, Twilight and the others took a few steps back, the two unicorns readying their horn magic just in case the thing attacked, Kevin blinked a few times blinded without his glasses and could only make out a few odd colorful shaped,"Ugh where the hell am i and why am i naked?"

The ponies eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they stared at the talking monkey creature

(^^ and heres where i stop, mild cliff hanger lol and sorry for it being so short, my next chapter will be twice as long or more, promise ^^)


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

ugh i found out the reason why i was soooo tired today, lack of caffine ^^ forgetting sprite doesnt have it will do that to ya)

Chapter 3

Kevin laid there looking very disgruntled, from far back all the ponies looked like very colorful blurrs, he lifted his hands up finding them to be tied up and started to wiggle and squirm around there on the floor naked, Fluttershy lets out a small whimper as Rainbow dash nudged her forwards as well as giving Twilight Sparkle a little nudge fowards as well.

Fluttershy reached out with her yellow hoof and gave him a calming pat to the shoulder,"There there little one, it'll be alright." she spoke in soft soothing tones,"We're all here to help." Kevin started to calm down relaxing now, breathing normally, from how close she was he could tell who it was, breathing in her scent was alluring, smelling like various things from nature: Fresh flowers, pinecone, a hent of various animals, he gave her a little smile as Twilight walked up to him and gave him a light touch with her horn.

A glow surrounded him and he felt calm and at peace as it rolls over him, healing his eyesight, his diabetes, and any other ailment, he falled back relaxing his head against one of the pillows they had set there, closing his eyes for a few brief seconds, than opened them to look into Twilight's beautiful violet ones, she blinked twice in quick session than looked away.

Fluttershy stroked his shoulder somemore giving him a shy smile,"So can you tell us your name?" Kevin glanced up at her giving her a smile back,"Names Kevin." he gritted his teeth wondering if he should call them out by name than Fluttershy gave him a way out by introducing herself,"My names Fluttershy, Kevin? what a umm unique name."

Kevin gave her another grin and lowered his hand to stroke it over her hoof, than glanced up over at the other,"Who are all of ya'll?"

Rainbow dash stretched out her wings and puffs out her chest,"Im Rainbow dash, the fastest pony alive." she stared at the being she carried than smirked,"And strongest perhaps, i carried you all the way here from the field."

Kevin flushed a bit narrowing his eyes at her,"Hey i only weigh 143 pounds girl." he stuck his tougue out at her and she let out a little huff.

Rarity came up next and does a pose flicking her mane away from her face in a swishing motion and narrowed her azure eyes in that sexy fashion she does causing him to blush a bit, which causes her to grin,"Im Rarity, the best fashion designer in all of Equestria." which causes Rainbow to give a slight snort, Rarity gives her an annoyed look causing Rainbow to give her a nervous grin

Applejack comes up next and untied the ropes around his hands which causes the 2 random ponies in the room to tense up, he doesnt do much besides reach out to stroke his hand against Applejack's neck, she raised one of her eyebrows confused than smiled,"Well im Applejack me and ma family own the Sweet Apple Acres just outside of Ponyville." Kevin wondered wether or not her accent was from Texas but decided not to ask,"Glad to me cha." Kevin nodded his head,"Like wise."

Pinkie pie appeared out of nowhere behind him causing him to tense up, even more so when she began to torrent him with questions he couldnt even hear do to her talking so fast and excited, he put a hand against her lips to silence her than smirked taking it away,"A bit slower, i couldnt hear a thing." Pinkie pie giggled,"Well my names Pinkie pie, im sorta the welcoming party that welcomes new ponies into town." she pokes her hoof against his chest,"Your new your know what that means?" his eyes widden and before he could anwser she says,"We get to PARTEH!" she wrapped her legs around his neck to give him a big hug and he didnt really mind really enjoying seeing her on tv.

and finally Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn he thought was always pretty walked up to him staring curiosly now that he was in the light of the library, she looked with study and interest before smiling holding up her hoof, which he takes and shakes smiling at her,"And my names Twilight Sparkle, me and my friends found you out near the woods." she held up a book on all the creatures in Equestria,"I couldnt seem to find your species in the book here, not many creatures in Equestria use language."

Kevin nodded his head some and smiled,"Well im not from around here, im from umm very far away and my species is human, we're a type of ape."

Twilights eyes sparkled as she squealed in having a new species to discovery and study and perhaps write a book about,"Do you mind staying here for a few weeks so i can study you, your anatomy and your history?" one of Kevin's eyebrows flicks up at her usage of the word Anatomy but he shrugs,"Sure why not."

Kevin glances around than frowns a bit causing Fluttershy to flinch, he glances down at her smiling once more,"Sorry bout that, erm were are my clothes at, i remember having them than waking up without them."

Rarity lifted her hoof up and points to the screaded dirt covered rags in the corner squirming at the sight of the mess and smiled at him turning back,"Umm well your cloths seemed to be a little...unuseable, were you at an outing or party of some sorts."

Kevin shook his head,"Nope one second i was at my house than i woke up in the field."

Rarity tiled her head some with a curious look on her face,"Just...your house, usually everypony uses clothes for fashion or parties."

Kevin reached out to give her mane a light stroke causing her to flinch back because he was still dirty, he gave her a little wink than said,"Well us humans wear clothes all the time, we dont have fur like ya'll and we get cold without them, plus we use them to hide our...naughty parts."

Twilight's eyes widden as she pointed down at Kevin's exposed cock and balls,"So..that..means...thats your..."

Kevin nodded,"Yea those are my reproductive organs." he says using a scientific term infront of her.

Rarity lets out a little gasp, puts her hoof over the side of her face and faints on the floor, Twilight blushed really hard and looked away, Fluttershy hid under her mane scooting away some, Rainbow dash's jaw drops, she blushes too, Applejack and Pinkie pie both giggle some holding each other

Kevin blushed some infront of the girls, lowering his hands to cover his privates up, while Rarity lifted her head up some off the floor,"Id be able to make you some clothes within a day or so sweetie, but i really need to get going." she left but couldnt stop thinking about that human's length between his legs.

Applejack slaps her hoof against his back in good gesture and nodded her head causing her cowgirl had to go down slightly,"Well its nice meetin ya partner, im gonn head out and go back down to the farm, see ya'll." she waves and heads out.

Fluttershy scooted up over to him some and held out her shakey little hoof, her mane still covering her face, Kevin took her hoof and gave it a little kiss, which caused her to let out a little eep and rush too the door saying quickly,"Gottagobye." she rushed out back to her house.

Rainbow dash took a few steps over to him and slapped his back with her hoof like Applejack did having a smug look on her face,"Well id say that is one decent size."

Twilights eyes widdened and she has a slighty upset but blushing look on her face,"Rainbow dash!"

Rainbow dash gave a mischivious chuckle and stared down at it once more than gave him a wink,"Well ill be seein ya soon Kev." she gave him a salute with her right hoof and dashed out the door (HA DASHED ^^)

Pinkie pie stood there blushing lightly, than leaned up giving him a little peck on the cheek,"See you all at the party tommorrow." she rushed out trying not to look back

Twilight nodded and the other two random ponies headed out leaving him alone with her and Spike, Kevin sat there staring at her for a few moments til Twilight coughed some,"Ummm soooo yeaaaa, i think i can study you better after a good nights sleep."

Kevin nodded his head and glanced around, he stood up his 5 ft 9 in height towered a good deal over her causing Twilight to shy back a bit lowering her ears, he reached down and gave her mane a few tender strokes which caused her to relax,"So where am i gonna sleep."

That question caused her to ponder than meep as the only place he could sleep was in her bed, and even than he would have to curl his long legs up in order to fit in it correctly. Kevin stood there grinning knowing the layout of her house and how small her bed was,"So?"

Twilight raises a hoof than looked up at him lowering it,"Umm well i guess you can sleep in my bed, butttt it would be a tight squeeze."

Kevin nodded and blushed a bit at the comment,"No worries, i wont mind." causing her to nod her head some as she led him upstairs to her room, Spike was already up there his interest in the human already over, he was curled up in his bed his tougue snaking out, which had Kevin smirking, he shook his head and climbed up into bed with Twilight, he clenched his ankles up against his thighs and scoots over close to her, drapping one arm over her under the covers, she soon felt his cock and balls relax against her flank as she laid there on her back extremely nervous all of the sudden.

Kevin smiles and snuggles against the purple colored pony deciding to bide his time, earn their trust and friendship and see where it went from there, the moon lit the room as Twilight magics the lights off, laying there with the strange nude human pressed against it, she sighed not really minding

the wind blew threw the tree branches that silent night.

(well introductions out of the way, it was a tiny bit longer than the last chapter, but the next chapter ill have him with Pinkie pie and Rarity)


	4. Chapter 4 Twilight Breakfast

(took me awhile to write this one up, hope y'all like guys, and dont worry the pony mating will began pretty soon lol)

Chapter 4

The daylight crept in through the skylights in the top of Twilights tree Library with Kevin laying, well more like snuggling against Twilight, overlaid hand stroking against her soft stomach. He started mumbling a little something in her ear which caused them to flick once or twice against his face causing him to wake up and blink,"Ugh ooo where are my...what were am I?" he glance around than his heart beats faster as he realized that it wasn't a dream and he was actually in Equestria.

He looked around the room for a few second before he turned his attention down on Twilight, he leans over and sniffed her mane than pulled back letting out a satisfied sigh, her scent divine, a little like old books and pony musk, his eyes widened and he was about to reach out to touch her flank than stops and looks down at himself, *Ehhh man I wanna hump these ponies already, but she just met me. Ill wait a little while, let her get to know me first, that's the gentlemanly way to go.* he nodded his head as he talked to himself in his thoughts.

He stood up and glanced around finding a fine cloth and wrapped it around his waist to at least hid his naughty bits, he whistled and made his way downstairs with the intent of making Twilight some breakfast and to think about what he could do to earn her friendship and trust.

He was at the bottom of the stairs when he spotted Spike already in the kitchen making a big breakfast, Kevin stared and Spike turned around and nodded his head smiling up at him,"Oh hey there, umm Kevin right?" Kevin nodded his head slowly as Spike continued,"What do humans eat?"

Kevin shrugged,"Ehhh I suppose I can eat whatever you guys make but a diet in our meals sometimes includes meats." he opened his mouth some and tapped his canine with the tip of his finger before smirking. Spike's eyes widened slightly and he tapped the spatula against the frying pan of veggies he was fixing,"Oh but you don't have to worry Spike, I don't eat baby dragons or ponies." he chuckled

Spike looked relaxed now and let out a small chuckle himself,"That's good." he turned his attention back to fixing the veggies as Kevin went around the kitchen island and glanced down,"Oh tomatoes and onions, do you guys have tortillas?"

Spike stuck his snake like touge out and nodded his head quickly,"Of course, I was planning on having these on sandwiches but I suppose I could put them in soft taco's." he licked his lips as he started to think about all the rich tasty foods he could put on the taco's

Kevin gave the purple baby dragons tummy a little poke and smirked glancing down at him curiously,"Since baby dragons normally eat gemstones ya mind if I snag some taco's for myself?"

Spike gave his head a quick nod, Kevin sniffed the air thinking that the smell of veggies wasn't so bad, he sure like his onions, wasn't too sure on the tomatoes though, his stomach growled when he released he hadn't eaten since the other night, which caused a smirk to show up on Spikes face.

Kevin turned around and looked around in the library and stood there in wonder, thinking to himself *wow she has more books in here than from the show, pretty swaggy* he glanced back down to Spike,"Hey Spike bud, is there anything Twilight has that I could do, chores, favors anything?"

Spike's eyes narrowed as he turned his head still poking the meal in the pan with the spatula and glanced at Kevin with one eyebrow raised slightly,"Not trying to steal my job are ya?" he had a slightly sour and jealous look on his face which caused Kevin to put on a nervous grin and reach back to stroke the back of his neck nervously,"Haha, umm well no buddy, just trying to do something for a friend?"

That question caused Spike to tilt his head some to which spike replied,"But you two just barely met last night and you wanna do her favors?" he turned the heat off and scooped the veggies onto the plate he had set to the side.

Kevin nodded his head,"Yea I know, erm." he tried to think up something in order to not sound suspicious,"Umm well im a nice guy and im always looking for new friends, since im here in ponyville now, I gotta meet new ponies plus with Twilight being so nice to me and letting me stay over, why not?"

Spike stood there for a second before smiling and nodding,"All valid reasons, you do seem like a nice guy Kevin." he reached up and started to divide the veggie spread out onto the 6 soft taco's infront of him humming a little as he does so, and when he was about halfway done with that Twilight Sparkle finally made her way downstairs letting out a big yawn.

Kevin smiled and waved at her,"Morin there Twilight, have a good sleep?" he said trying not to stare at her flank and concentrates on her eyes instead

Twilight rubbed one of her eyes and grumbled a little than perked up and nodded her head,"Yea was a little crowded in my bed last night." which caused Kevin to look down and feel sorry that he took up a large amount of space in her bed,"Ha but I didnt mind, the more the merrier." he glanced back up at her smiling.

Kevin glanced around the room coming out from behind the kitchen island and gazes around than glances over at Twi,"Wow you sure do have a lotta books round here, mind if I borrow some to read?" Twilights eyes sparkled and got wider as she got excited and rushed over to him grabbing on his arm.

Twilight stared up at him smiling,"Wow your a fan of books too?" He shrugged and thought to himself *Well ive always liked books, plus with no computer here I can finally catch up on new forms of reading* he smirked reaching down to ruffle her mane some.

They finally get settled in the kitchen with Spike munching on a plate of gems, he and Twilight munched on the yummy taco's and both of their stomach's felt full and wonderful, with Kevin waving his hand over his mouth the meal slightly spicy for his taste, but he was used to it, Twilight gave him a look and he glanced at her,"Erm well im not really used to eatin veggies." Twi gave him another curious look which caused him to say,"I usually eat them, fruit and a little meat some of the time."

Twilights eyes widened and she scooted back on her rump some staring at him with nervousness but trusted him enough now and gave him a little poke with her hoof, Kevin smiled,"Well I don't eat ponies or dragons just like hamburgers." Twi tilted her head never hearing that word before,"Umm cow meat." Twilight gave out a little gasp and he raised his hand up to stop her from saying anything,"Well I wont eat that anymore if it makes you uncomfortable, remember im from a land far far away and I can adapt to your eating styles, Twi."

Twilight reached out and took his outstretched hand and gave it a hoof shake nodding her head,"That's mighty kind of you Kevin, some of applejack's friends are cows and I don't think she would be very happy if you started eating them." Kevin reached down and pat his own belly grinning.

"This here is might tasty, plus I think peanuts and stuff have protein in them.'

There was a light flutter of wings and soon Owloysius landed on Twilights back and gave her a nuzzle as if saying good morning to her as he wasn't able to see her the other night.

Twilight smiled and gave Owloysius a head stroke with her hoof and noticed that he was glancing up at the new human in their house,"Oh Owloysius, I want you to meet our new friend, Kevin." Owloysius stuck out a wing and Kevin reached out and shook it both of them smiling at each other.

"Mornin Owloysius." the owl nodded once than took off back to his sleeping spot in the house.

The morning went by ok with Kevin laying beside a pile of books reading a few history books about Equestria while Twilight dug threw her pile of books and made a few checklists out with Spike, Kevin soon closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pile of books he was near and relaxed there for a few seconds or so he thought.

About an hour later he was awoken with a poke from Twilight's hoof causing him to grumble some which was answered back with another poke, Kevin opens his eyes giving another yawn and stands up,"What's the matter Twilight." Twilight smirked at him and pointed over at the sun.

Twilight snickered,"Well its about noon silly, we gotta meet with our friends and introduce you to town, and we also have to pick up your new outfit from Rarity's shop." which caused Kevin to let out a slightly annoyed sigh as all he wanted to do today was lay about and nap, since he wasn't used to waking up at 6 am.

Twilight nudged his leg and Spike hopped up onto her back and they exit and start to make their way towards the center of town, with Kevin being shirtless in a town full of female ponies nearly he tried to ignore the stares.

The stares weren't caused by him being shirtless, they were caused by how he looked since only half the towns ponies were awake by the time he got into town and they didn't really get a good look, a few groups of ponies muttered to themselves on how strange but fascinating he looked.

A female pony came up to him and grabbed his hand up with her hoof and stared at his thumb curiously, she looked the brainy scientist type like Twilight did,"Fascinating creature Twilight, most intriguing."

Kevin glanced down at her a blush spread across his face as he took his hand back and rubbed it a little very nervous around all these females,"Umm I can talk ya know." her eyes light up and she glanced back at Twilight.

"And hes got the most cutest voice ive heard." she turned back up at him and bowed her head some,"Most sorry kind sir." she reached out with her hoof and shook his hand, turning her attention back at Twilight she smirked,"Give me your study notes on him whenever your done researching, I must know more about him."

Kevin gave her a smile than waved as she walked off but blushed as soon as other female ponys started walking up and commenting and complimenting him, Twilight shoved them all away and stood between them and Kevin,"I really need to get him to the boutique." they were finally able to push past them all and rush off to Rarity's

*Rarity's boutique*

The ponies finally backed off for awhile but their curiosity still remained in him, all the tales from another land he could share with them sparked some of their interests, he was finally pulled into Rarity's shop and the door sealed tight.

Rarity comes out from behind a pile of cloth with a needle and thread in her mouth and walked up to them, the needle flew from her mouth and landed on a table before she coughed and straightened her mane out a few times with her hoof giving them both a warm smile,"Oh hello there, I was expecting you around this hour darlings." a rather poofy form of dress outfit came out and she pressed it against his form nodding her head,"Ahhh I knew I was good but I didn't know I was that good."

Kevin tried to block a bout of laughter with a cough holding his fist against his face,"Well its rather worthy for a ball I guess, but id rather just have something to wear out all of the time." he pointed to the poofyness of the necklining,"I think id get rather hot running around town in these."

Rarity's ears lowered and she let out a frustrated sigh,"Ohh im so sorry sweetie, I had so many dress orders for the gala that a design or two popped into my mind while making your outfit." she looked rather upset about something so not worth getting upset about, Kevin reached out and stroked his hand against her neck trying to relax her, when her head popped back up and she grinned at him.

Rarity gave him a little nudge towards the bathroom and pointed,"Sweetie im sorry to say this but your dirtcovered and filthy, I really need you to take a bath before you put anything on." she handed him a towel,"It'll refresh you." she rushed out and closed the door behind her leaving him standed there confused, he shrugged some and started up the water, a warm but not too warm mixture came out and bubbled filled the tub along with it.

He ran his hands through the mixture and immediately felt relaxed, a warmth going threw his heart, Rarity was in the other room busy designing his outfit for more outdoor wear, so he was sure he didn't have anyone who would barge in on him, Kevin took the makeshift skirt off and tossed it down than slid in slowly laying his head down against the back of the tub, the ponies were just long enough that when he stretched out his legs to the other side it didn't really cramp.

The warm water-bubble mixture popped and tickled against his skin as he glanced around for a washcloth, not finding one he called out to Rarity,"Rarity!" he glanced down and gulped a little embarrassed about having to call out for assistance in such a vulnerable position.

Rarity popped her head in and glanced at him,"Yes deary?"

Kevin popped his head over the side of the tub,"Erm do you have any washcloth's or something to scrub with?" Rarity gave a short giggle and tossed a bath sponge at him which he caught and nodded,"Thanks sweetie." he gave her a wink and her face lit up as she blushed and giggled her way back out.

Kevin grinned wide and started to scrub the dirt and grime from his body as he thought to himself *hmmm wont take her too much convincing* than gave a chuckle, the door creaked open softly and before he could look towards it he heard many little hooves racing over and 3 heads peering up at him, he covered himself defensively, and one of the 3 lets out a small giggle and glances at the other 2,"Wow didn't know he could scare this easily."

Kevin's eyes open back up as he realized the voice of the pony who owned it,"Scoot?"

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were all standing there staring at him with curiosity smiling and even wagging their tails a little. Scootaloo tilts her head and gives me a stare,"How do you know my name?"

Applebloom looked him up and down,"Hmmm well hes pink like the pigs at ma sis's farm but look at his hooves, don't recken hes a pig."

Sweetie belle just stood there giggling softly seeing how weird I looked from the ponies she usually met.

Rarity popped her head in with a look of annoyance on her face, the three having popped in here after school in order to see the 'weird' creature in Sweetie's sisters house,"Sweetie Belle what did I tell you about letting your friends over without asking?" she glanced at me shaking her head than turned her attention back to the foals,"And leave that poor man alone, he doesn't need you all crowding up the bathroom, when hes trying to take a bath." she goes in and shoos them off, going back out herself she closes the door again.

Kevin eventually gets out and the tub's water drains and he stands there shivering covering his crotch, he opens the door slowly and glances around,"Ummm Rarity towel please?" she poked her head out from behind another pile of cloth and snickered for a second than handed him a towel,"Not hiding that too well." she pointed, Kevin blushed and closed the door back and quickly dryed himself off.

He comes back out and held the towel in one hand and lifted his other arm in the air and twirled around a few times,"See im all clean now Rarity." he didnt see the cutie mark crusaders standing there til they started stomping there hooves against the ground for putting on a show, Kevin blushed and waved them off and they dash off to the other side of the house giggling mischiviously.

Kevin turned his sights back to Rarity and she reached out quickly with her hoof and hooved him the new set out plain clothes nodding her head,"It was a little weird designing for your body type, a unique experience none the less." he reached out to put his hand under her chin while taking his clothes with the other and whispered to her,"Merci mon mignon poney." (not sure if I got that right)

His towel dropped but she didnt notice as she looked up into his green eyes, her own azure ones, her eyes sparkling and widdening into deep pools as she fawned over him, their faces were inches away from each other when they heard a light coughing sound, Kevin turned his head to see Twilight Sparkle and Spike standing there, Spike had a I will kill you look on his face while Twilight tryed to stifle a snicker having an amuzed look on her face,"Ready to go to the thing Kevin?"

They both pulled away blushing deeply and Kevin went behind a stack of fabric to dress and comes out in a sky blue tshirt and a pair of slightly tight wool jeans, no zipper though. he nodding his head,"Ready now." he gave Rarity a little pat on the head and took off with Twilight and Spike towards sugarcube corner.

They arrived without any problems and Twilight and Spike stood behind him, he went for the door pushing it open, he poked his head in seeing it was really dark,"Erm hello?" he stared into the blackness, than saw movement, he let out a loud scream as a shadowy figure leap out at him and tackled him to the ground.

(andddd done lol, boom I pulled a goosebumbs on y'all's asses lol)


	5. Chapter 5 Wild Party

(its been awhile since my last update, had to leave the apartment for about 3 months but i am back, my other mlp story will go up here along with my new chapter, im sorry for keeping you guys waiting, ive gotten ahold of writing again ^^)

Chapter 5 - The Party

A pink pony lands ontop of him as he lets out a loud grunt as he falls over onto the ground and soon is eye to eye with Pinkie pie, his eyes widden as he grins wrapping his arms around her and gives Pink a big hug, laying like that for a few seconds before lifting himself up off the floor, after pushing her off gently.

Pinkie being hugged than pushed off lets out a giggle and stood back up all all four legs letting out a small excited squeal she started to yell,"Welcome to Ponyville..." she blinks and looks off to the side in the air..he could tell she was in deep thought because she had her tongue sticking out ever so slightly,"Kevin there we go, its been so long since we've hung out!" she gives his hand a good yank and takes him inside, with the other ponies he was with followed

After he followed them inside, he reaches up subconciously for his phone, which would normally be in his front pocket, than his jaw drops as Pinkie led him inside with the other ponies *i know i had it with me...ugh must have dropped it either when i landed here or maybe when i got some new clothes* he gulps looking around nervously around at all the ponies he loved *hope cellphones dont work here in Equestria* than smiled at all of them as Pinkie pushed him down into the chair.

"Soooo...as ive said before Welcome to Ponyville, Kevin. Glad to have you here even though you look weird." with that she reaches up and stretches his cheeks out,"No idea what you even are...heehee..but lets party." Vinyl Scratch suddently apears out of nowhere and starts to play some nice party music, which everypony started stomping their hooves to and swaying side to side.

Not really into dancing and such stuff, Kevin decided to sit one out and try the punch, he took a glass from where the punchbowl was and goes back to the table he was at and brought it up to his mouth, when his eyes widden and he starts to feel as though a pair of eyes were watching him. He glances around suspeciously with narrowed eyes when Fluttershy came up to him laughing, not just any normal laugh as she would do: raised hoof to the muzzle, light shy laughter. Instead she was laughing like one drunk pony.

His eyes widden once again, as he glances down at his punch, already taken a big gulp of the fruity beverage, he tasted a slight tangy aftertaste and blinks, from behind a few ponies, he saw Pinkie Pie staring at him with a big smile on her face, than gives him a wink.

Kevin shuddered a bit feeling the effects of the alcohol or whatever the hell she put in the punch tingle within him,"Fuckkkk..." he stood up dizzy as ever, swaying as he took a few steps to sit down in a chair, right next to Twilight Sparkle who instead of dancing like the other ponies was reading a book she brought with her. She glanced up off a page she was reading studying him with her purple eyes,"Whats up?"

He rubs his eyes and starts to yawn, glancing down at her curled up form, he leans against her starting to stroke her long silky mane,"Ughh...iii..i think Pinkie spiked the punch." from where he was sitting he could see the punch table, he glances over and sees Pinkie standing over the bowl holding Spike up over it. He blinks a few times and Pinkie sees him watching and her eyes widden cutely and she disapears.

Kevin sat there wondering if what he just saw was an illusion or not when Twilight gave him a little poke on the side with her horn which caused him a to wince and glance down at her,"Well she does random stuff all the time, but shes friendly, just a little prank she does to new ponies in town, dont worry the effects will wear off in a few hours."

Swaying around in the chair he stares at her with a look of confusion,"Effects? ugh...wait you know she did this." he was starting to sweat, reaching down stroking her back, which caused her to smile, arching it slightly as she enjoyed feeling his hand and fingers slide down her back, she gave a quick nod which caused him to laugh softly,"You are one sexy pony you know that Twi?"

Twilight Sparkle blushes and looks away, bringing one forehoof up to wave at him, before looking back,"I know your telling the truth, because one of the effects is expression of true feelings." she gave her tail a few light flicks, wondering why anypony would think an nerdy little egghead like her were sexy.

He stood up with the intent on yelling his feelings for Twilight to everypony in the room, when a Pink hoof comes out of nowhere and clamps around his mouth, he starts to mumble into the hoof as Pinkie dragged him towards the closet in the bakery, where she looks from side to side making sure nopony followed them and slammed the door behind them.

Against a side of wall that was clear of baking supplies she slams him as softly as she could against the wall while he looks down at her with suprise and shock on his face, he couldnt really tell which,"Pp...pinkie, what are you doing?" pressing her hooves against him she lets out a big wide grin,"Oh nothing silly, its just a game."

shuddering a bit while very dazed, dizzy but coherent, he slurred out,"Gg..gggame?" she gave her frizzy maned head a quick series of nods and smirks,"Yup yup.." she said while having her eyes closed, she burys her face against his chest some than lifted it to where her muzzle was hidden against his shirt and he could just see those beautiful blue eyes staring narrowed and looking mischvious,"7 minutes in heaven."

*Fuck...* he thought, not really remembering these girls acting even a quarter this bad on the tv show, he gives his head a few shakes *must be between the seasons, or episodes whichever* blinking a few times he looks away from the playful pink pony who was rubbing her head against his chest *wait...this might be the season* his eyes widden, like with all ponies, he realized, they might be all just starting out their heat cycle

He was proven once her forehoof raises and starts to rub against the front of his pants, he was a little surprised, more of her doing that than her knowing the human anatomy, most animals had their cocks in the same area, between the legs. Letting out a soft groan as the soft hoof slowly strokes against his crotch,"Now get down here and kiss me." the pink pony said with an air of lust, he could vaguely smell a musky smell, not too overwhelming.

With a blush he slide down to his knees staring into the eyes of one of the ponies that he's always felt an attraction for, laying one arm against her back, he began to start stroking her coat softly. She let out a content murr of pleasure which caused him to smirk, so he brought his other arm up and started to tickle his hand up behind her ear.

The amount of pleasure was excessively stimulating for her and she just melted, closing her eyes she starts to let out loud moans. Not wanting anypony to catch them, he slid close and pressed his lips against her open muzzle and starts to kiss her. The taste was not unexspected: Cupcakes, hints of various candies as well as other sweets.

His rubs and strokes turned her on bad, he could smell her scent more directly now within the closet and hoped to celestia nopony would smell and trot in on them, this was his time to press her against the wall causing her muzzle to open, which he in turn shoved his tongue in and felt her gently nibble on his long pink tongue as he twirls it around exploring her mouth, even rubbing behind her teeth *wow this is unusual, making out with a pony hmmm*

Her ears flicked a few times as he stroked behind one and he brought the hand stroking her back up and started to stroke behind the oppisite ear, which caused her to groan loud into his mouth, she pulls back, lifting one foreleg up cutely and gives her lips a good licking with her long pink tongue,"Mmmm well one minute and 30 seconds down..." with a snicker,"But your not really counting are you?"

With a twirl of her pink body, she turns around her tail already slightly raised and he looks down seeing her light pink outer lips, but only a flash of her tight tailhole from how her tail was raised, after staring for about 3 seconds or so, her pussy winked, outer lips expanding showing off that wet, tight hole of hers which caused him to smirk at how it sounded, wet and inviting.

She gave her head a turn and glances back at him from her side and gives him a cute wink,"Why dont you go ahead and stick it in...no fooling around..." she started to pant as her heat became more apparent *fuck im gonna have to deal with this pony banging for awhile* instead of following her directions, the spiked punch worked differently on him since he was human causing him to gain a bit of courage, while having both hands on either side of her flanks, giving her cutie marks a good rubbing, he goes down burying his face into her haunches and gave her pussylips a light nip, causing her to tense up and grunt.

He stopped for a second his face up against her rump than started to think *hmm i wonder if she'd taste like a pie* his smirk turns to a surprised gasp as she presses her sweet rump back against his face, he grunts mouth pressed tightly against her pussy and he stuck his tongue out shoving it deep, giving it long circular twirls. His hands squeeze on either side of her flank rubbing at her cutie marks which seem to make her even more turned on, he pumps his tongue in and out and Pinkie pie just goes crazy grinding her rump back against his face.

With his tongue buried deep in her hole, it spasms and clenches around his tongue with each soft twitch of it, he smiles and happily laps at her tight snatch and she lets out a muffled squeal and drenches his face with a tangy, sweet tasting juice, he flops his head back against the other side of the wall of the pantry and starts to pant softly licking his lips clean while staring at her wiggling rump.

standing up slowly, he reaches down for his zipper but felt around forgetting that Rarity didnt make him one, so instead he dropped his pants not having anything underneith, his cock was rock hard from all the rubbing and attention it receieved from Pinkie's hoof.

He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close and jams his cock in groaning at how tight and wet it was, even more so after she came, he felt her clench down tightly gripping his cock ever so snug in her velvet feeling pussy, he buryed his whole 7 inch lengh in one go, her ass pressing against his stomach, from how the potion made him dizzy and dazed he knew he wouldnt last long, he tightens his grip around her stomach and starts to thrust in and out, with her pressing him closer to the wall behind him.

One final buck and smack of her rear, he tosses himself forwards to flop over her backside as he came hard squirting his seed against her walls, panting heavily he stayed there for a few minutes with her randomly clenching than relaxing around his still hard cock.

After a rest he pulls out, she quickly turned around with a look of lust, but tired lust in her eyes, she felt up for more but she knew she had to share this strange beast with her friends, so she leaned over and wraped her whole muzzle around his cock and gives it a good tongue bath, which caused him to let out a grunt but he reached down and strokes her head.

He pulled his pants up and came stumbling out of the backroom closet hoping nopony heard their shouts of ecstasy while they mated back there, and he was right, the music, Vinyl Scratch played was just loud enough. He wobbled to and fro bumping into random ponies, causing them to let out surprised shouts at him, he finally made his way to the street where he held onto a fence for a few seconds before dizzily following it towards whereever he could go to lay down.

In a daze he pushed one pony over causing her friend to shove him with her hoof, right into The Carousel Boutique where he tripped over a few things and landed in a pile of fabric and finally passed out from exhaustion.

Meanwhile in a field on the outskirts of Ponyville*

A blue colored pony was inspecting the slightly burnt grass where, she learnt from various ponies who lived out in the edge of the Everfree Forest, when her eyes caught a slight glimer of light, she wonders towards it and picks the strange device up and wipes the dirt from the glowing front. She had in her hooves, a glowing box that said AT T on the front, but what caught her eye on the front was even more entertaining, it was a picture of her, in a vulnarable position, her eyes widden and she shouted,"The GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE DOES NOT APPROVE!"

(^^ oh Celestia finnally im done with this chapter, im very lazy sorry about that, hope you like my original characer + Pinkie Pie)


	6. Chapter 6 Books ARE Fun

(^^ yay time for chapter 6, i thought about working on another fic while doing this one, but two were too many for me, so im putting the other one on hold and working on this one full-time, it brings me happiness to write it, anyways here we go ^_^ and oh Celestia, my special somepony is a dj is a hypnotizing song, read AND review please T_T )

Chapter 6 - Books ARE Fun

He laid there hidden under a pile of fabric almost until morning, when he was awoken to a pair of forehooves shaking him awake.

He twitches a few times and opens his eyes slowly expecting a hangover, but somehow he didn't have one,"Wow." he snickered but glanced up at a slightly gruffy looking Rarity, whom was staring down at him with her eyes narrowed apparently upset about him wrinkling her cloth. He looked back at her with a slightly nervous smile put across his face upon seeing her,"Oh hey Rare, erm didn't mean to umm..." *my Celestia she is one sexy pony when she's upset, oh..it...is...on indead* he tried his best not to snicker and instead smiles reaching up to pat her which calmed her down a little.

Rarity waved her hoof,"No harm done darling, just be sure when you come back home from parties not to pass out at my place." she glanced down quickly and her horn glowed and all the crumbled fabric that he was laying on, straightens themselves out and folds up,"See no harm done, just a little magic and just as good as new." she smiles back up at him that twisty, long purple tail of hers doing a slight wag.

Getting another nervous look on his face, he smiled back and gave her forehead a few strokes which caused her to shiver, human hands were nice at patting,"Oh erm so do you need any help around here Rarity.." he paused and keep it at that, because besides helping her, he had to ask Twilight about his sleeping arrangements and if she even wanted him to hang out at her place anymore, a flush appeared across his face in the deep thought, as he remembered about last night, telling her how he felt.

Rarity stares at him the whole time and regained his attention by waving her hoof a few times in front of his face,"Kevinnnn..." she called slowly than smirked as he shook his head and glances down at her,"I think you're a little preoccupied to help me today, but i do have a big project coming up that i need help on." she gave him a poke,"I'll let you know..anyways..." she began to shoo him off towards the door,"Ta ta sweetie." he took the hint and waved goodbye and headed outside.

Once he was outside the sun hit his face and he grunted, reaching up and gave his eyes a few rubs, which made them red, one or two ponies glanced up at him as he exited from the shop and gave him a polite nod. He glances around wondering where to go first when he heard a few girly snickers from seemingly nowhere, he blinks and turns around looking around, and they stopped.

He blinked and took a few steps and quickly forgot about them...when the invisible giggles came back, he turned around narrowing his eyes and looks around harder than stomps his foot,"Alright who ever is out there show yourself." a flash of yellow, white and orange surround him and before he could gasp, he fell over tied up with a rope, from where he wasnt he couldn't see who it was but heard a southern accented pony snicker,"See y'all ah told ya Applejack learned me a thing or two bout ropin." the young filly snickers, flopping down and sits on his back.

Kevin letting out a light sigh rolled his eyes, glad he wasnt gagged he managed to wiggle around the face the other two fillies as the young farm pony was on his back, he glances up at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. With Sweetie Belle staring down at the human with her moss-green eyes with a smirk and gives him a little poke with her horn, he flinched slightly but it didn't hurt as she only poked him lightly,"What are you 3 fillies doing."

Scootaloo having a smug look on her face lightly tapped him on the head with her hoof,"What does it look like..ermm whatever you are..." she raised her right hoof into the air,"Cutie mark roping lessons?" she looked questioningly at the other ponies who both shrugged as well smirking with Sweetie Belle giggling,"Oh hmm well i guess that sounds about right." while the fillies started to argue with each other, he started to squirm around and wiggle trying to get loose, when Applebloom flops down on her stomach pressing harder against his back,"An where do ya think yer goin."

Sweetie Belle lifts her foreleg high in the air,"Oh oh we can take him back to the treehouse and run tests and be scientist's like Twilight." Scootaloo stuck her tongue out and gave Sweetie a little push with her little hoof,"No that's dumb, im not gonna be some egghead." that soon leads to a dust cloud of fighting fillies.

Not a second later Twilight Sparkle appears teleporting out of nowhere having heard a disturbance outside of her library, she glances down at the fighting fillies, leaned down and lifted Scootaloo up with her teeth by the scruff of her neck and puts her down beside her left leg, picked up Sweetie Belle with Applebloom flailing her little legs up at her still, she puts Sweetie Belle down and glances down at each of the fillies,"Girls..what in Equestria do you think you're doing?"

The three fillies line up side by side and look down, looking as sad as they could but the look Twilight gave them caused Sweetie Belle to quickly crack and lift her forelegs up against her little chest as she sits back on her rump,"Oh erm...well we were gonna take our new friend back to our tree house and run some tests on him, like you would...and well Scootaloo said that'd be dumb and well..." Twilight raised a hoof stopping her than smiles giving the fillies a quick pat on the head,"Girls you can hang out with Kevin eventually but now, i actually have to run tests and make a report to Princess Celestia about him..." she forgot to mention that she really hasn't told Celestia about the human yet.

They were about to complain and pout about having to leave their new friend alone, but Twilight quickly waved the 3 little filles away,"Come on girls, i really need too." they hang their heads with Scooaloo looking up and smiles,"Alright Twilight we'll see ya later than." they wave and rush back to their clubhouse.

Twilight glances down at him and tried to stifle a snicker but she felt her lips pull up into a smile and starts to giggle than gave him a quick wink seeing him all tied up like this,"Looks like i have you under my power, Kevin." a surprised look on his face caused her to raise both of her hooves up in defence,"Hey hey i was just kidding." she smiled and with a quick nip the rope slid off. He stood up and stretched than quickly grabbed his stomach. Letting out a soft grunt he felt light-headed for about 5 seconds, with Twilight giving him a concerned look,"Are you alright?" she blinks stepping closer,"I didn't hurt you did i?" Kevin shook his head and stood back up,"Naw i feel fine now, just a little tingle."

*Twilight's place*

Leaning back into the chair he felt many cold sensors being placed against where ever his skin was bare, he didn't mention to her if she wanted him naked and she didn't ask so this was good, she put a weird-looking hat on his head with a light bulb and reading start to come out a box and she reads them,"Hmmm yes yes...Ok so far i know your name is Kevin, but I have no idea what you are." a quill and parchment float through the air and she wrote all that down.

Kevin stares at her curiously for a few seconds wondering if she remembered anything about last night, did she take the punch or was it just him and Fluttershy, when he was interrupted from his thoughts from a quick flash wave of a purple coated hoof,"Kevin? hellooooo?"

Kevin blinked a few than smirks,"What is it Twi?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes slightly as she smiled,"What do you call your species."

(^^ ahh im finally learning about separating different ponies voices from a single paragraph, yay progress)

Relaxing back against the plush chair he was sitting in, he let out a deep sigh,"We're called Human."

She glances down reading off a few more tweaks her to machine than nods her head slowly,"Alright now its exam time." her horn glows and they teleport into the main library area.

Kevin shuddered at the way teleportation made his body feel when he noticed it was a bit drafty, with a gasp he looks down and he was buck naked, a quick blush and he stood there still while Twilight circled him a few times than pulled him down opening his mouth and inspected his canines,"Soooo do you consume meat?"

Kevin nodded his head slowly than waved one of his hands at her,"Yes but i havent eaten any since I got here and I don't need it, im willing to give it up to live with my fellow ponies."

Twilight glanced up into his eyes curious on that comment and she brought one hoof up to giggle into,"Well than you're one weird-looking pony than." her eyes quickly glanced over at his bare package for a spilt second than back up to him, trying to seem inconspicuous than smiles and goes to her writing desk and starts up a letter.

Kevin sat down on one of the pillows on the floor and crosses his legs, putting his hands across his lap to cover himself the best he could, he lifted his head when he saw a quick flash of green and then smirked as Spike sent off the letter, he still couldn't get over that but he thought it was faster than the other ways of delivery, and not 25 seconds later, a small popping noise echo's across the room and a majestic, regal white pony appeared in the room, that horn of hers shining, her wings slightly stretched as she goes over to her student and glances down at her.

Twilight was about as surprised as he was and immediately threw herself flat on her stomach to give Celestia a proper greeting, Kevin followed in suit and felt weird in prostrating himself there nude but did so anyways, Celestia glances down at him studying him with her eyes gave a quick smile and glances back over at her student,"Rise Twilight Sparkle, i was intrigued when you told me you found a new form of species in a nearby field, so i had to come here and see so for myself." sitting her regal plot down on one of the pillows in the room, she gave a small chuckle,"And my what an...interesting looking...hewman he is."

Twilight flushed and let out a soft giggle at her teachers mispronunciation of that word,"It's actually human, Princess Celestia."

Celestia's eyes light up and there was a slight redness to her white coated cheeks,"Oh my human, there we go." holding her long foreleg out to him she smiles,"Now where are my manners..." Kevin sat back up feeling a warm glow about Princess Celestia, like if being around her nothing bad would ever happen and let out a soft sigh. She smiles,"I'm Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and im delighted to meet you, Kevin."

Kevin nodded his head quickly and reaches out with both hands to take hers, stretched over and gave it a polite kiss which caused her to chuckle, he glances back up at her than at Twilight who was hiding a big smile behind two raised hooves,"Oh im glad to be here, Princess and i hope sometime in the distant future to visit Canterlot."

Princess Celestia than let out a soft gasp than stood up and gave them both nods than smiled,"Well im glad to have been here but I must be off, my little sister can be rather a hoofful," and with that she disappeared which caused Kevin's mind to wander *wow they were right about that royal plot, she seemed a bit to cheery to be Molestia but one could only hope* a quick coughing noise breaks the silence and he glances over at Twi and stuck his tongue out at her.

"So about my living quarters..do you want me crashing here anymore?" Kevin said standing up cock dangling from between his legs.

Twilight gave a short nod and while levitating a few books around trying to decide on what to read first,"Of course Kevin but there might be a few things for you to do around here, Spikes taking a little vacation with a new dragon friend he met a few weeks ago."

Spike called out from the pile of books he was sleeping under now apparently awake,"Yup." he poked his head out from the pile his eyes all lit up with excitement,"Shes pretty cool, Twi's letting me go on a little vacation this week and we picked the perfect spot at Mt Crystal, its got such a nice relaxing pool of lava to soak in."

Giving a slight smirk, Kevin reaches over to give the little dragon a slight tap on the shoulder,"You have fun with that bud, glad you're making dragon friends that are nicer than most others." he chucked thinking about the upcoming season.

Spike slid out from the pile of books and gave a quick leap into the air and landed on Twilight back where he started to stroke her mane,"Are you sure you don't need me this week Twi..im sure Kevin is great at books but you always say im your number one assistant." a quick hoot from a rafters of the tree cause them to laugh.

Kevin's thoughts than ran to how Spike was acting, he was sure the little dragon was pissed off at him the other day, but dismissed it thinking the dragon had a short attention span,"Alright ill miss you than buddy." he gave Spike a quick nod than stretches, with a quick pop his clothes were back on, he glances back over at Twlight, but her head was buried into one of her books, rolling his eyes, he goes over to one of the window's and curls up on a bench looking out the window at all the other ponies walking around outside.

Spike meanwhile is scurrying about the tree looking for things to take along, packing them in a little suitcase. Blowing out a quick warm breath, Kevin turns his attention back to Twilight, stood up and sat there on the floor beside her, she ignores him so he reaches over with his hand and brushed it against that silky mane of hers, which caused Twi to turn one violet eye and stare at him, he smiles warmly,"So erm about last night..."

He could see a pinkness spread across her muzzle and cheeks and she lets out a few nervous giggles,"Well I didn't really mind...but why would you say im sexy.." she says in a low whisper, incase Spike was eavesdropping. dropping an arm and putting his hand against her flank, her long tail twitches a little than she blushes whispering again,"Im a weird little egghead, nopony's ever told me that im sexy..." she looks down and away.

Raising his hand to rest a single finger against her muzzle, he shook his head,"Shushhhh." he brings his head in close and rests his forehead against the side of hers, she closed her eyes as he did so and he whispers back,"No Twi, i really do mean it when i tell you that your sexy, and your so smart, in fact the smartest pony i know." reaching up with his other hand, he starts to give her silky purple mane a few tender strokes

She starts to relax, even let out a soft sigh. Laying her head down against the book, when Spike enters the room and tilts his head,"Is everything ok..?"

Kevin turned his head looking at the little dragon and gave his head a quick nod,"Yea Twi was just a little upset."

At that Spike gasps and rushes over burying his face against Twi's side,"Do you really want me to go, i need to stay here and take care of you." he pouted.

Twilight picked her head up and gave the baby dragon's head a few pats before smiling,"Im better now Spike, but you, you really need to keep your promise to your little dragon friend, it's not nice to keep friends waiting."

Spike's eyes soften than he gave her another hug,"Well alright Twi..." he glances up at Kevin and smiled at him with shining eyes,"Be sure to take good care of her, Kevin don't let anything happen to her."

Kevin smiled at the little reptile,"I will buddy and i mean it, have a great time with your friend." they both wave at Spike as he exits the door for a full week, which caused Kevin's eyes to widen ever so slightly *holy shit, a whole week here alone with Twilight Sparkle* he began to shiver glancing down at the soft purple pony, he goes back to brushing his hand against her mane, smiling warmly down at her,"Do you feel better now, you silly pony?" he chuckles.

Letting out a big sigh she rolled over onto her back more reserved when it came to being in heat than the other mares, she stared up at him for a few seconds than put a book over her face holding it there shyly with two hooves before poking her face out up over it,"Yea a bit...but.." she smiled the top of the book covering it,"All of this stress...i think i might need to go to the Spa with Rarity..or." she left it there.

Staring down at her noticing she was being more playful now, her forelegs bent and tucked against her chest, he had to admit, she looked absolutely cute laying there like that, letting out a soft chuckle,"Or what Sweetie?"

Giving her head a quick nod towards him, she gives him a soft smile,"Well...you could give me a massage...i guess."

He began to rub behind her ears,"Not a bad place to start, but im not that good at massaging sweetie." he smirks, her ears flick a few times from his rubbing as she lets out the softness nearly silent groan, but from how close he was he heard it but gave her no notice that he did and massages his fingers rolling around in small circles around those cute ears of hers, one hand trailing down a bit stroking her neck, gripping her shoulder he rubbed that as well, intending to take it nice and slow.

From how she was laying, on her back he has a nice view of her soft stomach coat, glancing back up at her, he smiled,"Do you wanna stand up for me sweetie?" she rolled over and slowly stood up, legs slightly splayed apart balancing herself on all four legs glancing back at him, he goes down stroking her neck, his other hand rubbing up and down the entire length of her back and when he stroked the end of her back against her flanks, she arched her back up like a cat, a slightly tail wag and he could tell that she was really enjoying herself.

Giving her rump a little pat caused Twi to jump slightly than turn her head looking back up at him,"Hmm i think..." she panted softly,"We could go relax up in my room Kevin, a little too open and bright in the library." her horn glowed a light purple and the lights in the library dim and the door locks, which he couldn't hear, than she hopped up and slinked upstairs her tail trailing against the wall as she looks back at him and Kevin followed.

When he got up there she was laying on the bed facing the staircase staring at him with a look of lust on her face, she waved him over with her hoof, her scent heavy in the air by now, he took the hint and walked over laying down beside her, hand trailing up and down her rump,"Here lemme massage you sweetie." his other hand making a small teasing circle around her cutie mark, than starts to dot against it, causing her to shiver and grunt, her tail lifting slowly.

Which he expected, the hand which was stroking her rump, goes down feeling an incredible warmth iminating from below her tail, he rests it under there and with two fingers gently pushes her marelips together causing her to shiver once again, her chest heaving up and down as she panted from all the great sensations she was getting than gently wiggles her rump back against his hand.

Kevin smirks, the night before not having a chance or time to really fool around with Pinkie pie, he'd take his time with Twi though, his fingers moving it slow circles outlining her pussylips as he had his fingers dancing and teasing her, his thumb on the same hand goes up to press her clit, gently flicking at it with his thumb which caused her to go wild, turning around quickly she presses her muzzle against his mouth and kisses him, slow and tender at first than she opens her mouth inviting him in. He shoved his tongue in and starts to twirl it around batting it against hers.

While they swapped spit, twisting each others tongues lovingly together, his fingers stop teasing and he shoves two fingers into her eager and wet hole, he felt her pussy starting to wink around his fingers, giving them wet clenches, and he thrusted those two fingers in and out of her hole slowly, a wet slurping noise happened with each pullout, her walls clenching tightly drawing his fingers in and not wanting to let go.

He broke the kiss and stood up taking his fingers out of her tight cunt and licks them clean enjoying the taste, giving a little wink he slides his shirt up exposing his chest while Twilight laid there panting and watching her face very red from blushing, sliding his breeches down his cock swings into the air, his 8 inches throbbing there in the air as he walks over to the bed, her hoof comes up slowly and she gently rubs her soft silky hoof against the drooling cock in front of her, he lets out a soft groan and he squirts pre against it,"Mmmm Twi, twi, twi, your hoof is so warm."

Shivering a little Twi while in heat began to get a little braver, looking up at him with a mischievous grin spread across her muzzle,"Oh than tell me how my muzzle feels." and with that she took the entire cock in her muzzle in one go, he groans feeling her warm breath surround his cock, he squirted a few strands of pre against her wet tongue. He reaches up and lays his head down against the top of her head and strokes her ears while she goes to work on sucking hard, twirling her tongue around in circles around his cock, She breathed through her nose and he felt a steady warm panting against his stomach.

Getting his cock nice and wet, she opens her muzzle slowly pulling back but gives it a few wet slurps as she pulls out and he nearly came right than and there, he flips her around onto her back intending to return the favor, wrapping both hands around her hindlegs and turns her around so that her rump were facing him, he gets down on his knees on her wooden floor and his hands slide down the length of her hindlegs resting on her thighs giving them a little squeeze than he lifts them and rests them down against her stomach starting to roll and light pinch against her small nipples, which were already hard.

Letting out small groan she lifts her top half up a bit with her forelegs and watches him as he stops and spreads her lips apart with his fingers, watching her wink about every 10 seconds or so, her pussy wet and dripping, he leans in breathing in her scent with a soft groan than burys his tongue in deep his nose pressing against her clit as he began to bat his tongue around in slow circles hitting her walls, he breathes through his nose smelling her scent each time, after a few deep inhales he knew that he had to stuff her before it was too late, he lifts his head holding each of her hindhooves with each hand than presses them tightly together and burys his cock in deep with one go.

Letting out a loud groan Twilight thrusted her hips upwards and works her strong pony muscles around his cock feeling a burning in her loins, Kevin spreads her legs back apart and starts to thrust hard feeling her clench up and knowing he didnt have much longer until he felt a warmness spread throughout his body, a certain purple glow was cast over him and he glances up at her face and he could see her horn glowing for a second than she gave him a little wink than went back to groaning her eyes shut tightly back as she chews on her bottomlip.

His cock pistons in and out of her warm tight hole a few times before he slowed his thrusts barely taking about and inch out and gives her slow and deep thrusts while he reaches down to rub her clit, it was stiff and sore by now and she lets out a squeal as he rubs against it and he felt her tense up than cum around his big cock feeling her juices coat his balls and thighs as well, and with those spasming walls, he burys his cock fully and shoots his load deep inside her.

They lay there sweating and panting with him laying ontop of her relaxing there on her stomach with his hard cock still buryed deep within her*

*Downstairs*

A small flick and the lock on the door was opened, the female pony noticed the room was rather dark for about 7pm and she shook her head thinking Twilight was probably upstairs studying or something.

Letting out a snort, she grabs something from her saddlebag and came out with the latest copy of Daring do and places it on the ground looking from side to side to make sure sure she wasnt seen, when a familiar scent drifts across her nose. The ponys cerise eyes sparkle as a mischievous grin spreads across the Pegasus' face and she goes to the staircase to spy on her friend.

Making her way up the steps using her wings to help her be more silent, she goes about far in to where she could poke her head near the staircase banner so she wouldn't be seen, she had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust than stuff her own hoof in her muzzle to stifle a gasp at the enticing sight she was seeing, her heart starts to pound and she took her hoof out and gives a big grin and whispers,"Wow that is about 20 percent cooler from what i was expecting." chuckling to herself she dashes off to go make plans

(and there my friends is my masterpiece, took about a week in a half or so, hope you enjoy ^_^ oh and be sure to read AND review, i enjoy seeing how ya'll like my fanfic)


End file.
